fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR46
This Can't Be Real! The Final Battle... Has Begun!? (これは本当のことはできません！最後の戦いは...始まりました！？ Kore wa hontō no koto wa dekimasen! Saigo no tatakai wa... hajimarimashita!?) is the forty-sixth episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 95th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the beginning of the final battle. Plot Lady Sabakuno Namida has decided to begin the "final battle", and has turned the entire world into a desert! What's worse, is that she has even killed Marudeva, saying that she doesn't need him anymore! The Cures realise just how evil Lady Sabakuno Namida really is, and that she is even stronger than the Desert King, Dune! But the humans who have been turned into Desertrians haven't given up hope yet! Can their feelings reach the Cures? Synopsis In a flashback, a young girl is seen watching the Earth, and she wondered why her destiny was to become the Desert Queen and turn the world into a desert. But the girl then said to herself that she was not going to let the Desert King down, and continued watching the Earth. After the flashback, Lady Sabakuno Namida announced that it was time for her to return to her true form and begin the final battle. Marudeva agreed with her, but Lady Sabakuno Namida glared at him, frightening Marudeva. Marudeva apologised, but she said that she no longer needed Marudeva, and so Lady Sabakuno Namida summoned an orb made of darkness, and shot it towards Marudeva. Marudeva was shocked that Lady Sabakuno Namida would kill him, and he disappeared. After he disappeared, Lady Sabakuno Namida smiled evilly, and said that it was time for the final battle to begin. She pointed at Earth, and shot a beam of darkness towards the Earth, which instantly turned it into a desert. After the world turned into a desert, a black aura appeared around Lady Sabakuno Namida, and she disappeared. Meanwhile, all the citizens of the world became trapped in crystals, all except the Cures. Each Cure tried to find her family, but none of them succeeded. Suddenly, Akiyama-sensei ran up, and hugged Minako, saying that she was so happy that Minako was okay. The Cures realised that all the people who were turned into Desertrians in the past were okay! Hikari ran up to Hanae, and said that although she was scared, she was sure that the Pretty Cure would save them. Hinata was talking to Akiko, and Hinata said that she couldn't wait to become an aunt. Akiko laughed, and said the baby would be born soon. Rina was talking to Megumi and Kanako, and Ayano was talking to Rin. Hanae smiled, and said that everyone was not going to give up hope yet, and Hanae ran to the front of the crowd, and told the Cures that it was time. Ayano tried to say that everyone would know, but Hanae asked Ayano, Hinata, Rina and Minako a question: what was more important? Concealing their identities or keeping everyone safe? The Cures realised that protecting was their mission, and so they transformed in front of everyone, leaving everyone shocked. Hikari couldn't believe that her older sister was actually Cure Rose and that her best friend was Cure Jewel, but she announced that no matter what, she would always support them. Everyone else agreed, and cheered on the Cures. The five Cures thanked everyone for supporting them, and they transformed into their Flower Forms, and flew up into space, where Lady Sabakuno Namida was waiting for them. However, Lady Sabakuno Namida had changed into her true form. She announced that her real name was Laverna, born from the darkness in everyone's hearts. Iris Jewel realised that she couldn't find Marudeva anywhere, and Laverna confessed that she killed him, leaving the Cures in shock. A furious Iris Jewel began fighting Laverna, but Laverna asked why Iris Jewel was avenging Marudeva even though they were not allies anymore. Iris Jewel said that she considered everyone a friend, and to kill someone was wrong. Laverna said that she was the Desert Queen, so she could do whatever she wanted, but Sakura Rose shouted that doing whatever she wanted was selfish. Laverna grew furious, and used her power to blast the five Cures away. Cure Ocean realised that Laverna was stronger than she looked, and that it would be very difficult to defeat Laverna. But Cure Moonbeam said that the Cures should not give up hope yet, after all, this was only the beginning of the final battle. The other Cures agreed, and hoped that they would be able to set things right. Major Events * Lady Sabakuno Namida kills Marudeva. * Lady Sabakuno Namida transforms into her true form, Laverna. * The final battle begins. Characters Pretty Cures * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Lady Sabakuno Namida / Laverna * Marudeva Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei * Yukimura Daichi * Fukui Megumi * Hino Yuuki * Mizuno Naomi * Miyamoto Kanako * Myoudouin Akiko * Hanasaki Hikari * Fujimoto Satoshi * Momoka * Nishimura Amaya * Kagome Eri * Alfred * Mizushima Shinju * Nakahara Yukio * Ishikawa Rin * Akahoshi Haruka * Hanayama Sakura * Hisakawa Asuka Trivia Gallery 1440845-bigthumbnail.jpg|Young Laverna watching the Earth 4bb22a7ffd0872c155c946568f7d327c.jpg|A dark aura appears around Lady Sabakuno Namida 41b95abf6c85eb05e2ade81516aa070f.jpg|Lady Sabakuno Namida in her true form as Laverna Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures